Sam's House
Sam's House — First appears in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Sam's house is a small house on the cliff edge in the Refuge. Sam, an angel child, lives there with his parents. About Species Associated * Angels Location / Territory / Court * Refuge - Raphael's territory Allegiance * Raphael Known Residents * Sam * Sam's mother — tiny woman with tumbling curls of glossy blue black, her wings a dusty brown streaked with white.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Sam's father Scents * Fresh apples, Melting snow —Sam * Spring, sunlight, freshly mown grass — * Fur — Sam's father * Oranges dipped in chocolate — Vampire accomplice, Sam's abductor Characteristics / Features / Furnishings, etc * Vaulted ceiling and an overall impression of space.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Books filled the shelves that lined the walls * Handwoven rug in Persian blue * Cup sitting atop a small, intricately carved table * Stuffed toy of some kind * White walls splashed with red. * Sound of a woman's sobs * An apple and a tumbled glass on the counter Physical Description * Small home on the very edge of a cliff.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Mid-nineteenth-century English-like lanterns lined the pathway to the house. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * One-way in and out on foot to the house. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Easy takeoffs were provided by the cliff, and there was plenty of space in front for landings.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Sam * Dmitri * Elena * Illium * Raphael * Naasir * Andromeda * Xi * Sam's abductor Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Archangel's Kiss Elena is brought there by Dmitri to do some tracking, not knowing whose house it was. When Elena smells blood at the door, she has a flashback to the murder of her sisters. Dmitri uses his Scent-Lure to ground her—she's thankful. She scents: Apples and snow, spring, fur, and oranges dipped in chocolate. Sam;s mother pleads her to find Sam. Elena promises and follows a strong scent on the back door-nob—falls into air off the cliff.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 Raph catches her. She goes back into the house to double-check the scent trail. Naasir joins her to assist. Illium flies her to Michaela's on a hunch.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir takes Sam to his house by the cliff. His mother gets worried when she sees him. He explains that he was going to sit on the cliff and watch Galen’s squadron but then he saw the bad angels take Andromeda. They were mean to her, Mama.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Quotes : But it wasn't Dmitri playing with her this time. "Who lives here?" she managed to ask through the chaos of impressions. "Snow and apples and fur and spring." It made no sense, but Raphael was in her mind almost before she finished speaking. She fought her instinctive attempt to repel him, realizing he needed to know what she'd picked up. ... Sam is the snow and the apples, his father the fur, his mother the spring. — Elena, Raphael See Also * Refuge School * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Refuge Category:Places